jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3
is the third episode of the anime and the first episode of the Musica Ex Machina Arc. While in Dubai, Koko Hekmatyar is unexpectedly targeted by the team of assassins known as Orchestra and her squad scrambles to back up Jonah and Valmet in protecting her. Summary Somewhere in the Middle East, Shisho and Chinatsu finish mopping up the guards of their target, a runaway boss. Shisho is disappointed that it was relatively easy to take everyone else out and has Chinatsu ask the boss why he decided to steal from his organization. The boss notices that she has the crazy eyes and declines to answer, asking instead why Chinatsu has no underwear on. Shisho responds that their job is to put him through as much pain as possible before he dies as they finish rigging a pistol with a timer to fire several shots into the boss in sequence. After they set the timer, they leave as the boss is shot several times. While walking way, Chinatsu asks what their next move is. Shisho reveals that while they are in the area, they can attend to another job. When he asks Chinatsu where her underwear his, she replies that it is a secret and offers to show him, but he rebuffs her, saying that he prefers older women. In Dubai, the team is in their hotel room, where Koko tells Jonah that they will attempt to educate him in various subjects as he will have to increase his humanity as a member of her team. While the rest of her team is a little unhinged, they are all smart. Tojo, who has been assigned to teach him math, then points him to the next problem. Jonah looks at the equation and replies that the answer is more or less 300. Tojo is surprised at this, but Koko states that he surprised them back at the airport. Then, when he noticed that a departing jumbo jet had a lot of wheels, Valmet had revealed that there were 14 and asked him how many wheels three such aircraft would have. He finally responded “a lot” after a while, causing everyone to face fault. While Tojo and Koko have a laugh at the memory, Jonah asks Koko what she is looking at on her laptop. It turns out to be a list of assassins sent by HQ, although Koko is not that worried due to the vigilance of the Dubai Police Force and her own bodyguards. Tojo notices that she has the information on two people calling themselves Orchestra. Koko knows about them, revealing that there used to be eight members, but seven died. In their heyday, they fired over 20,000 rounds in a firefight with French police. Jonah is somewhat surprised to learn that assassins are targeting Koko, but she is used to the fact, as she knows that she is not loved for being an arms dealer. She and Tojo then laugh about not being able to sell the excess hatred she has accumulated, which pulls in Lutz and Valmet. When Lutz points out that they seem to be having fun, Koko asks why the rest of her team is just lounging in their hotel room instead of being outside. When Valmet suggests that Koko go out with her, she responds that she had wanted to show Jonah around, which temporarily brings Valmet down, but she perks right back up when Koko decides to prioritize his math lesson over sightseeing. She leaves Tojo to continue tutoring Jonah. Before they can continue, Jonah quickly gets up, claiming a bathroom break. He is gone for so long that Tojo goes to check on him, but finds a thank you note. Tojo reflects that the others will not have it easy tutoring Jonah as they are each covering different subjects. Outside, Jonah runs after Valmet and Koko. Shisho and Chinatsu are walking through the city on the way to their next target. The former begins speaking in Italian to Chinatsu, telling her about the areas they need to cover visually as there are two of them. Chinatsu is wearing a , which Shisho suggests that get rid of, but she refuses to do so, because he gave it to her. They pass by Jonah sitting on the sidewalk, which causes Chinatsu to stop when she notices him, as she thinks that looks cute. However when she tries to direct Shisho's attention to him, he is gone. Shisho tells her not to get distracted, as their target is near. Jonah watches them walk away from around a corner. Valmet and Koko stop outside a high end watch shop, and when the latter admires a watch in the window, Valmet muses that other girls Koko’s age would be concerned about clothes an makeup, but thinks that the watch will match her best. When Koko announces that she will buy the watch, Valmet immediately offers to buy it for her as a gift. Koko tries to talk her out of it, but Valmet insists that it will be a symbol of her affection and steps inside the shop before Koko can stop her. However as soon as Valmet is out of sight Koko's wrist is grabbed from behind and pulled back by Chinatsu, who mentions that she is an arms dealer and asks why she is selling weapons. Koko responds by pulling her arm back, which draws Chinatsu close as she has not let go. Koko yells that she has nothing to say some assassin, daring Chinatsu to kill her so that she might tell them, revealing that she knows that she is part of Orchestra. Chinatsu is surprised by Koko’s response as Valmet comes running back out to support her. However Shisho, who is seated at a nearby café, draws his pistol, which catches Valmet's attention. When she calls out, Jonah leaps from the roof and fires at Shisho. Chinatsu is able to break free while Valmet takes cover. Jonah is able to take Koko behind a concrete planter box for protection while Chinatsu faces off against Valmet. She realises that Jonah had jumped down to save Koko and is angered at the latter for calling her nuts. Shisho keeps up his fire on the trapped duo, and Koko surprises Jonah by kissing his cheek. When she congratulates him on his timing, Jonah complains that she laughs in the face of danger, like she did on two previous occasions. However she brushes this off and states that there is no point in fearing what she sells. Jonah covers Koko while they move further down while Chinatu readies her Chinatsu Cannon Special, a 40 mm grenade launcher. The sudden arrival of the police prevents her from using it against Koko and Jonah as they receive the brunt of the grenades. Shisho finishes off a couple she did not get and tells her to ready the next instrument. Valmet is able to grab a ballistic shield dropped by the police and tries to rejoin Koko and Jonah. She is forced to stop when Chinatu begins shooting at her and returns fire, hitting Shisho in the shoulder. He then begins to fire back with an AKS-47, pinning her down while Chinatsu picks up a ballistic shield to provide cover. Jonah tries to support her with an MP5K he was carrying in a backpack and Valmet makes a run for them, but one of Shisho's bullets punches through her shield and wounds her in the leg. She is forced to shelter behind the planter box but cannot reach Koko and Jonah. Lehm is around the corner and updates the rest of the team. He asks that his usual gun be brought and has Lutz an Wiley climb up a bell tower. Valmet apologises to Koko for not being much use and the latter tries to reassure her. Seeing this, Jonah breaks cover and directly charges Orchestra while firing. Before Shisho can reload a second clip, Chinatsu stops him from firing and Lehm uses a hook and line to snag Jonah and drag him to safety. Jonah is furious with Lehm, who counters that he lost his coolness and could have gotten Orchestra, but would have died. He tells the boy that he is more mad than he is at how "boy soldiers" fight. Lehm continues by telling Jonah that they do not die in firefights, advising him to ditch his death wish and learn what he can from them, but also not get too close to them. Chinatsu then alerts Shisho to a pair of police snipers on a nearby roof. However they are within range, so he takes them both out with his AKS. Valmet and Koko join Lehm and Jonah, prompting Lehm to give his headset to Jonah and telling him to run and protect Koko. He then covers them by firing at Orchestra with his silenced Heckler & Koch MK23. Chinatsu however is able to block the shots with the shield, amazing Lehm. Shisho is annoyed that Lehm is playing the "wrong notes" and returns fire. Lehm however dismisses the analogy of gunfire as music, calling it a "symphony of farts" instead. Shisho runs of of ammunition and Chinatsu reminds him that Koko is their target, grabbing his hand and running off. She reminds him that they brought a machine gun to use against Koko as the two near their pickup truck and speed off, vowing to chop up their source for not properly informing them about Jonah. While Lehm helps Valmet walk, she suggests that Chinatsu is keeping Shisho in line. He concuss that she is excellent at paying attention and acts as his shield. They conclude that the two need to be separated. The rest of the team arrives in a Honda CR-V and Lehm has Tojo get out and switch with Valmet, He tells Ugo to head to the beach and gets his M727 carbine. Koko and Jonah reach the waterfront and continue to run along it. Koko marvels that Orchestra was so indiscriminate with their fire, which Jonah explains as them happily firing their guns if is their job to kill people. He continues that the same weapons she sells have a demonic power to drive people mad. This amuses Koko and she is happy that he was able to tell her how he truly feels. The CR-V reaches the beach road while Tojo and Lehm continue on foot. Orchestra also arrives on the road and Shisho vows that they will bring the music of death to their targets. Anime and manga differences Chapter 6 *The episode shows more of the town the mafioso was hiding out in and makes it more clear that Orchestra eliminated his guards, who are shown when they leave. *Chinatsu's tie is hanging down while she is setting up the pistol rig. She puts her hat on while after making a "bang bang" sound. *The mafioso's house is shown more clearly when Orchestra is walking away. When shown from behind Shisho and Chinatsu's postions as they walk away are reversed. *The chapter makes it clear that Koko's Squad is in Dubai. *Jonah is doing the equation in a blank exercise book. Tojo's reaction less dramatic. *Koko and Tojo are shown laughing at the recollection of Jonah's response at the airport in the midst of the squad face faulting. *The assassins Koko is reviewing are more indistinct. Shisho and Chinatsu's profile pictures are different and the shootout with French police is different. *Lehm is shown looking out a window and Wiley is not in the room. *Valmet's reactions to Koko deciding to go out with her is more dramatic. She is holding Koko's shoulders when they leave. *The episode gives a better sense of how long Tojo waited for Jonah before finding that he ditched. He falls down upon seeing the sign. *Jonah is shown looking up at the skyline first before running after Tojo and Valmet. He notices Chinatsu at the same time that she sees him and is not shown hiding. Shisho is one the phone and stops when Chinatsu tries to point Jonah out. *Less of the watch store is shown and the watch design is different. *More of Valmet's reactions to Chinatsu confronting Koko are shown. She is about to run ut when Shisho fires at Koko. Chapter 7 *The episode adds several flashbacks from the previous episodes as well as still shots and scenes of specific incidents that occur during the firefight. *Jonah immediately pushes Koko to the ground when he lands on the umbrella. His questioning her attitude towards danger occurs right after. *More of the square is shown. *The appearance of the Dubai Police and how Orchestra handles them is shorter. *Shisho cocks the AKS before returning fire after getting shot. *Valmet is not shown dropping the shield. *The wrecked police car is not shown when Lehm contacts the rest of the squad. *Jonah's charge against Orchestra is shorter. Lehm uses a rope to reel him in, during which he is angry but more compliant at being dragged away. *Lehm is shown in shown in shadow for part of the talk, giving him a more ominous appearance. *Shisho notices the sniper team, which does not have time to deploy. *Jonah and Koko make their escape as soon as the latter takes Jonah's hand. Chapter 8 *Lehm praising Chinatsu and Shisho returning fire, Shisho's running out of ammunition, and Orchestra falling back are shown from different angles. *The episode adds: **The flashback of Orchestra's shootout with French police and the flash forward of Shisho's massacre at the opera house. **Orchestra getting into the Sierra and talking about cutting up their source. **Lehm receiving his Model 727, Tojo tracking Jonah and Koko via laptop, and Lehm talking directly to Ugo. **A scene of a mother playing with her child and their dog on the beach when Jonah mentions the corrupting influence of weapons. **Valmet searching for Koko and Jonah from the CR-V and Lehm and Tojo running. **Additional footage of Jonah and Koko running along the waterfront. **Orchestra reaching the waterfront road. *Mao is shown leaning out of the window and banging on the roof when the CR-V leaves. *The two men who notice Jonah carrying a gun are different. *The CR-V cuts off oncoming traffic when it reaches the waterfront road. Trivia *Valmet and Lehm are featured in the shell cartridge during the ending credits. Category:Season 1